memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Template:Sidebar episode
Credits I'm currently (and slowly) introducing Template:Sidebar episode, starting with ENT Season 1 episodes. If you want to help out with that, please do. Simply choose another series or season in that case - but please re-check every datapoint you copy from the old sidebar using an external source, because there seems to be more wrong than correct sidebar info at the moment. The episode listing at www.startrek.com seems to be a good source in this case. Especially check the credits ("Written" vs. "Story" vs "Teleplay") and the in-universe "date". -- Cid Highwind 10:02, 30 May 2006 (UTC) ...and paused at , which would have been the third episode in order that has only a "Story by" credit here, and only a "Teleplay by" credit at www.startrek.com - which, according to explanations on Template talk:Sidebar episode, shouldn't be possible. -- Cid Highwind 11:18, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Confirmation necessary If you have access to any of the episodes below, please check if the credits in the sidebar are correct. If they are, or after you fixed them, simply strike them using .... Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 17:41, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ;ENT Season 1 : , , Still incorrect? :From above:but please re-check every datapoint you copy from the old sidebar using an external source, because there seems to be more wrong than correct sidebar info at the moment With most of the work done by a bot now, I guess this has not been checked in every case? -- Cid Highwind 12:12, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :The bot saved the episode data in a log so I can check it all at once without using the browser thing on the bottom of the page. (which is annoying to scroll down to every time.) I haven't actually begun checking the stuff yet, but its on the list. This also makes me thing there should be next/prev links in the sidebar. Not by editing the sidebar template and adding next=/prev=, but adding a class there so that Template:XXX-browser can be modified to place the links in the sidebar by itself. It should be very simple to imlement, but needs an admin. --Bp 12:22, 22 June 2006 (UTC) I see, that's nice... In that case, it would also be great if you could generate a simple list of sidebars missing images. You could just post that here, so that anyone who wants to help could work on that. -- Cid Highwind 12:29, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :No problem. User:DYKBot/Episodes missing images. --Bp 12:48, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Date? Not related to the writing/teleplay/story credits, but I notice that the date (ie, 21 September) is now linked. There are (oddly enough) no month/date entries in the wiki that I've discovered to date. What was the intent of doing things that way rather than just a monthly link? -- Sulfur 12:10, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :There's a "Calendar" feature (see talk page) being planned, so I just added those daily links already. That way, if someone wants to write a calendar page, he can just use "What links here"... If that feature turns out to be unnecessary, we can just remove the link from the template itself later. -- Cid Highwind 12:15, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Real life? Would the template be an appropriate way to add a nested "real-life" template to all episodes? -- Captain M.K.B. 23:12, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :I'd advise against that - better have a bot add the template to all episode articles directly. -- Cid Highwind 10:24, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Any reason? I think it would be lot easier to do one edit than 700. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:46, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :Readability of the source code, trying to not hide something in a place where the next person might not find it, separating parts of a page that have completely different functions... Sure, it might be the easy way out to just drop the necessary template call somewhere in another template that just happens to be included anyway - but on a logical level, there's absolutely no relation between the "sidebar" and the "POV message", so one should not be hidden inside the other. -- Cid Highwind 17:35, 27 June 2006 (UTC)